


Olicity Fighting over Laurel

by CJ_fics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Couple fighting, Established Relationship, F/M, Insecurity, Jealousy, angst with fluff, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_fics/pseuds/CJ_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fic request was to have Felicity and Oliver fighting over Laurel. I took it as an opportunity to explore Felicity's and Oliver's characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olicity Fighting over Laurel

"Felicity! Let me explain! I —"  
  
"No, Oliver! No!" Felicity fumes. She was standing next to her computer table, her fists clenched, her arms straight down her sides. "I will not let you go half-cocked to go scare the beejeebers out of Mark Sutton just because Laurel told you so! No, no, no!"  
  
"Let me? Let me? Don’t forget who’s the Arrow here, Felicity! It’s not you. I decide when I go and scare people. Not you, not Diggle, not anyone!", Oliver shouts. His posture, equally tense, and looming over Felicity.  
  
"Yes, I know! You’re the great almighty Arrow, Oliver! I know! You don’t need to remind me. But as a part of your team, I am telling you that it’s not a good idea to go out and threaten a guy who works for the Irish mob without any kind of background check! We don’t even know how much muscle he has! All we know is that Laurel gave you a file on him because he got away from paying and doing jail time for his crimes! You—"  
  
"Crimes that include human and sex trafficking! Are you saying that I shouldn’t just let him get away with it scott free?!?!" Oliver interrupts her.

He doesn’t know why Felicity is fighting him on this. He suspects is some leftover jealousy over Laurel, and to be honest, it hurts him. He thought that he had reached a good place with Felicity. They’ve both admitted their love for each other and have been dating for the past five months. _How can she not trust him after all this time?_  
  
"I’m not saying that you should let him get away with it, Oliver! All I’m saying is that we should stop and think and do some recon on this guy! The file that Laurel handed to you tonight doesn’t contain much detail beyond his known locations. That’s not much to go on. Certainly not enough to have a safe and successful mission to get him to pay for his crimes! That’s all I’m saying!" Felicity insists.

She can’t believe Oliver is questioning her on this. It’s idiotic for him to endanger himself unnecessarily, with hardly any information or intel on the guy, just because Laurel asked him to deal with Sutton.   
  
"Safe?!?! What we do here, Felicity, is never safe! We take risks all the time! That’s what doing this means!" Oliver responds.   
  
"I know, Oliver! But we can make it less un-safe with the right information! You—"  
  
"Laurel says that he’s making his way out of Starling City tonight! If we don’t catch him now, we won’t ever get to him! Even fighting about it with you now is wasting precious time! I don’t have time for this! We need to catch Sutton now! Immediately! We have no time —"  
  
"You know what, fine! Go, suit up. Go find this guy. Catch him. Maybe you should kill him while you’re at it! Or did Laurel command you to just capture him?" she asks snidely.

She knows she’s being unfair. But she really can’t deal with the idea of Oliver putting himself at risk unnecessarily. If she was being completely honest with herself, the fact that it was Laurel who had led him to be so reckless, made it hurt more. She makes her away outside the lair, needing some fresh air.  
  
"So it is about Laurel! Are you jealous, Felicity? Is that why you’re fighting me on this? Because it’s Laurel who asked me to do this? Is that what this is about?" he stops her by grabbing her forearm, pulling her close to him to look into her eyes.  
  
"Your powers of self-centredness is unbelievable, Oliver Queen! Your ego is remarkable, you egotistical asshat!" she wrenches her arm from his grip and walks away from him before she does anything she would regret. Like slap him. Pull his hair. Or burst into tears.  
  
 _He’s reduced me to a jealous shrew! Fucking unbelievable!_  
  
At the stairs she stops and addresses him. “Do whatever you want, Arrow. Be an idiot. I’m done.”  
  
He calls out her name as she heads out of the lair.   
  
——————————  
  
In the end, Felicity went back to lair to support the team. She got on comms thirty minutes after Oliver, Digg, Roy and Laurel left to look for Sutton and his crew. She started tracking them and running a facial recognition scan on Sutton and his known associates. Maybe she could provide information that would make tonight’s field work easier. She says so to the team.  
  
Oliver is quite for most of the night’s mission, only speaking when letting the team know his location and commanding the members. He never addressed Felicity.  
  
Felicity focused on assisting the team. When the team finally located Sutton and his crew’s location, she hacked into the Starling City records office for blue prints to that specific warehouse where Sutton was. She was at least able to provide them a general schematics of the layout of the warehouse, which gave them an idea as to how to break into it and capture Sutton.  
  
The mission was a success. The Arrow and his team were able to get Sutton to confess to his crimes. She recorded his confession and sent the audio files to the SCPD as Oliver, Digg and Roy detained Sutton and his crew. The DA’s office will now have a solid case against Sutton.   
  
By the time the team got back to lair, Felicity was long gone. Oliver, as per usual, looked forward to seeing her after a night’s patrol and was disappointed to see her chair empty and no sign of her in the lair.   
  
He knew he fucked up. He knew that Laurel had remained somewhat of a sore spot for Felicity. It was his fault. Felicity has seen him so concerned for Laurel in the past to the point that he left Diggle behind on a mission. She has seen him be upset when Laurel started a campaign to catch The Hood, how he was so depressed to know that Laurel thought he was criminal. And tonight, she saw him ignore all her warnings about not being prepared enough because Laurel was the one who asked him to get Sutton.   
  
If he was being completely honest with himself, he knew that Laurel would always have a hold on him. He had been so horrible to her. With Sara. With other women. With Tommy. With Sara again. He knows he owes Laurel for being a total bastard to her — pre and post island.  
  
But he knew that whatever hold Laurel had on him, it wasn’t that he was harbouring any kind of love for her. Or that he was wishing for a time that they could finally be together. No, whatever he felt for Laurel it was built on guilt and a sense of responsibility for being the worst boyfriend in the history of boyfriends to her.  
  
 _And now it looks like you’re going to be worst boyfriend in the history of boyfriends **again**. Good job, Queen._  
  
"Ollie?" It was Laurel. He had totally forgotten that she was in the lair. He had completely forgotten that there were other people in the lair. Diggle was in the shower and Roy was practising with his bow and arrow.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Everything OK?" She had her hand on his arm.   
  
He gently moves his arm away. “Yeah, I’m good.”  
  
"We did good tonight, right? We caught a bad guy. Thanks for helping me," she moves to give him a hug, and he steps away from her.  
  
"Yeah. I need to go."  
  
"Can’t we celebrate? I’m feeling really pumped from tonight! Or maybe train tonight? Release some of the adrenaline?"  
  
"No, I have to see Felicity. You can train with Roy, if you want. I don’t care." He’s already rushing towards the stairs.   
  
"Dude, you’re still in your leathers!" Roy warns.  
  
"I don’t care!" Oliver calls out.

He needs to go to Felicity now. Before whatever hurt he’s caused her festers some more. The thought was unbearable to him.  
  
—————————————  
  
"What do you think you’re doing here?!?!" Felicity shouts as she sees Oliver enter her townhouse. She had stopped over a 24-hour grocery  on the way home, and was in the middle of bingeing on chocolate, ice cream, red wine, popcorn and X-files.

X-files always made her feel better when she was having a bad day. There was something about Mulder and Scully’s interactions that made her feel better.  
  
"Umm. You gave me keys, and I kinda live here now, right?" Oliver tentatively says. He’s opted to remain at the doorway and his running his left hand on his nape, the thumb and forefingers of his right hand rubbing together. Felicity knows he’s nervous, unsure and agitated.  
  
"Go back to your place, Oliver. I can’t do this tonight. I just want Mulder and Scully," she says tiredly. She moves her gaze back to the television.  
  
"Felicity."  
  
"No."  
  
"Felicity, please."  
  
"No, Oliver."  
  
"I can sleep on the couch."  
  
"I’m _using_ the couch.”  
  
He moves towards her. She refuses to even look at him.  
  
"You know, they say couples should never go to bed angry. It’s bad for the relationship," Oliver states. Maybe if he tries this approach Felicity will talk to him.  
  
"You know, they say couples should always listen to each other. Especially when one of them is making sense and just doesn’t want the other to take stupid risks. Also it’s bad for a couple when one them dismisses the others' points as mere jealousy. Especially when such jealousy is somewhat warranted because the other half of the couple would rather listen to someone else, someone gorgeous, than the one his in a couple with," she states just as quietly, still refusing to look at him.  
  
He sits down beside her and gets her right hand, and sighs. “I’m sorry, Felicity.”  
  
"It doesn’t matter, Oliver. You were proven right tonight. The mission was successful. No one got hurt," she moves to stand from the couch. "I don’t want—"  
  
Oliver stops her by laying his entire right arm across her lap. “We couldn’t have done it without your help, Felicity. I know that. I know that we were just lucky tonight.  That things could have easily gone wrong because we didn’t have a plan. I know that when you were asking me to stop, and plan and gather intel, that you were doing so to keep me, to keep us safe. I know I was taking unnecessary risks tonight. I know, and I’m sorry. I just couldn’t let Sutton get away and we had a very little window of opportunity before he disappeared from Starling City.”  
  
She remains quiet and doesn’t respond. But she doesn’t move away from him either. He knows that she mulling over his words, swallowing her anger and hurt so she could see things from his point of view. That’s how amazing she was. She would always try to view things from other people’s perspective.

 _And he, he was the bastard who reduced her argument to mere jealousy over Laurel._  
  
"OK," she finally speaks. Then tries to remove his arm from her lap, intending to get up from the couch again.   
  
He stops her this time by kneeling in front of her knees and putting both arms on her lap. His hands gripping the sides of her hips lightly.   
  
"I’m sorry for accusing you of being jealous of Laurel, Felicity," he says, putting his face close to hers so she couldn’t avoid his eyes.  
  
"I _am_ jealous of Laurel," she says, smiling sadly, self-effacing. It hurts Oliver’s heart.   
  
"Well, not _all the time_. I’m not _that pathetic_. But deep down, where that geeky, scrawny, short  kid with too large and too cheap red plastic glasses and a hornet’s nest for hair and too big hand-me-downs for clothes and shoes with holes in them, where that part of me lives, I think will always be kinda jealous of Laurel. Because she’s perfect. But whatever insecurity I have about Laurel and people like her, it’s _mine_. It’s not debilitating to me. It just is.”  
  
She smiles that tiny smile that looks more like a grimace. Her unsure smile. And continues.  
  
"There’s nothing you can do about it, Oliver. That part of me exists, and I wish it didn’t. I’m working on it. But at the same time, I’ve learned to love that geeky, scrawny, short kid. She’s part of me. She was me. She still is. And so you’re just going to have to live with it, with her and her bag of self-doubt. I love you but I’m not willing to forget or to not love that part of me. So if that’s too much for you, if you can’t deal with it, then let’s end this. I —"  
  
"I love you, Felicity. _All of you_. The best parts, The parts that infuriate me. The dark parts. The lonely parts. The brilliant parts. The brave parts. The parts that break my heart. The parts that make my heart soar. I think they are all beautiful. Because I love them all.” He moves his hands behind to her lower back to pull her closer. He spreads kisses on her shoulders, the points of jaw and chin, her collarbones.   
  
"Also, you can’t dismiss my arguments by accusing me of just being jealous, Oliver," she stresses.   
  
"I’m sorry, Felicity. That was such a horrible thing to say to you," he buries his head on her tummy, nuzzling.  Then moves back up so he can meet her eyes again.  
  
"Felicity, about Laurel. There’s no need for you to be jealous of her. I know, I’ve always acted like she was important to me and that I somehow can’t resist her when she asks something of me. And she is, and I do have a hard time saying no to her. But it’s not what you think, Felicity. The reason for it is not what you think," he pauses and takes a deep breath.  
  
"I’ve done her such harm, Felicity. I have such guilt over Laurel. For the three years that we were in a relationship, I didn’t last two weeks of faithfulness to her. Every time, most of the time, she would catch me. And I would promise to be faithful and two weeks later I’m in another random woman’s bed. I’ve fucked around with her with her friends, classmates, her roommates. The worse of which was with Sara. I was such a stupid coward. Because I had it in my head that Laurel was the type of person that Oliver Queen should end up with. She would have made the perfect wife to a billionaire’s son. And I thought that was enough, I couldn’t imagine anything else for me. It was safe. And I loved her for that. Not for her. Because if I did love her for her, and not for just the idea of her, I wouldn’t have cheated on her. I wouldn’t have betrayed her so much. I would have made sure I never hurt her."  
  
"Oliver, you’re not the same guy anymore," Felicity says, running her hands over his scalp. Her favourite way to soothe him. His heaven on earth.  
  
"I know that. Being with you makes me begin to realise that. But Felicity, if you have that scrawny, short kid with hornet’s nest hair, too big plastic red glasses, too big hand-me-downs, and shoes with holes in them deep down inside you, I’ve got that douchebag that I used to be who couldn’t keep it in his pants, who lied, who was coward, who ran away from responsibility, who was a self-entitled, spoiled prick. It’s that part me that Laurel got to have. That’s why I feel like I have so much to atone for with her. And it makes it seem like I’m harbouring some kind of deep love for her. I’m not. You have to believe that, Felicity. You have to!"  
  
"OK," she says, nodding.  
  
"That’s it?" he asks, his eye brows scrunched.  
  
"I love all parts of you, too, Oliver Queen. The hero. The playboy you used to be and the one you try to pretend to be now. The self-entitled douchebag. The brother. The son. The friend. The teammate. The soldier. The mentor. The dork. The survivor. I love all of them. Because they are parts of you. And I love you," she says, reaching for the sides of his face to give him a kiss.  
  
"Although, if I had to choose, my favourite part is the dork," she says, smiling so big at him.  
  
"You don’t like the sexy beast part?" he smirks. She laughs her head off.   
  
He lift her up his arms and heads for their bedroom. “You know, they say the best part of fighting is make up sex. It’s the best thing for a relationship.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of my earlier fan fictions, written about five months ago.
> 
> Original post: http://outoftheclosetshipper.tumblr.com/post/91160311368/can-you-make-fanfic-olicity-fight-over-lourel


End file.
